1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an integrated control apparatus and method for engine and hydraulic pump in a construction machine. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of controlling an engine and a hydraulic pump in a construction machine such as an excavator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a construction machine, such as excavator, may include a diesel engine as a prime mover, at least one variable displacement hydraulic pump, driven by the engine, and a plurality of hydraulic actuators operated by a hydraulic oil delivered from the hydraulic pump, thereby performing desired work.
An operator may manually select a power mode of the hydraulic pump in different working situations, so that the engine and the hydraulic pump may be controlled according to a predetermined output ratio in the power mode selected directly by an operator.
However, an unskilled operator may have difficulties in manually selecting an optimal power mode adapted for the working situation, and in a working state of the construction machine, both of a variation of a work load and an intention of an operator may not be considered together and also an optimal power mode based upon the considerations may not be automatically selected. Accordingly, an engine-pump power matching may not be achieved completely and consistently, thereby deteriorating fuel efficiency.